A white pair of socks costs $$96$, which is $12$ times as much as a gold scarf costs. How much does the gold scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the white pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$96 \div 12$ $$96 \div 12 = $8$ A gold scarf costs $$8$.